Weather the Storm
by pandorabox82
Summary: Henrik and Roxanna are faced with a horrible snowstorm, he can think of only one thing to help keep them warm.


"I don't think that we're going to be leaving here anytime soon," Roxanna said as she closed the door with her foot. She fought not to shiver with the load of groceries in her arms, but she was frozen to the bone. Henrik didn't answer her, which made her frown a little, wondering why he was so quiet. Letting out a small sigh, she made her way into the kitchen and found her frown melt away at the sight of Henrik humming and dancing to a Mahler piece on the radio. "Didn't you hear me, darling?" she asked as she dropped the bags onto the table, and Henrik shook his head as he turned from the stove to look at her.

"I was too focused on the music and making us a pot of hot chocolate. I know that the temperature has been falling over the last few hours."

"Did you even look outside while you were doing that? The sky has decided to open up and drop a veritable blizzard upon us! It's a good thing that we have the next two days off, as I don't think we're going anywhere soon," she teased as she started to unpack the groceries, putting them away as Henrik rummaged around in the cupboard for mugs. "Though as long as I get to curl up with you on the sofa, I don't think I'll mind quite so much."

He chuckled and stepped away from the counter, pressing his lips against her temple before starting to help her get the groceries sorted. With the second pair of hands in the mix, it didn't take them long to have everything in its place, and then Henrik was pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs while she grabbed marshmallows and a tin of shortbread out of the pantry. Roxanna followed Henrik into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, curling her feet beneath her as she watched him build up a roaring fire in the hearth. There was something so soothing about the crackling of the flames and she sighed comfortably as Henrik took his place next to her, resting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as he breathed in deeply. "I didn't notice how bad it was until just now. I cannot believe that this storm came in so fast."

"You're telling me! I was almost wondering if I shouldn't have ridden with you today and put off the shop until the storm was over. It wasn't like we needed anything too terribly."

"At least we'll have something to fall back on, should it get to the point that we're truly snowed in." She nodded a little as she opened the bag of marshmallows before reaching for her mug. She dropped the sugary treats into it before wrapping her hands around the mug and letting her head come to rest on Henrik's chest as she watched the snow steadily fall. This was definitely an anomaly in the weather, since they rarely had a snowfall that stuck, being so close to the sea. "Though I suppose that we should both be prepared to head in at a moment's notice. Everyone seems to forget how to drive in inclement weather."

"I was encountering that right before I reached home." He nodded before reaching his hand into the bag and grabbing a handful of marshmallows, eating a few before dropping the rest in his mug. The gentle quiet that fell over them soothed her mind, since she could hear the strains of classical music emanating from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of the fire and the steady thumping of Henrik's heart. There was nothing loud or harsh about what filled her ears, and for that, she was so grateful. "I could stay here all night," she whispered before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Our backs would hate us," he replied, and she nodded a little at his pragmatism. She took another long drink of chocolate before setting it back on the coffee table and stretching out her legs and snuggling closer to Henrik. He began to stroke her arm softly, and Roxanna let out a long breath of contentment as her eyes focused on their tree outside. "Is there anything more peaceful than this?"

"I don't think so, Henrik." Roxanna bit her lip a little his hand swept lower on her arm, brushing against her breast. "That's not so peaceful."

"It can be, if you do it right."

She chuckled lowly as she shifted on the sofa, turning so that she could look up into his eyes. "And how would that go?" she asked as she tugged at his tie, slowly undoing it before tugging it from his neck.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, please, darling." He gave her a wicked smile and took a deep breath before meeting his lips halfway, kissing him deeply. It was a soft kiss, one that served to warm her rather than enflame, and she smiled against his lips as they started to get up from the sofa. Rather than guide her over to the stairs, he led her to the front of the fireplace, tugging her down to the floor. Roxanna let out a small sound of pleasure as Henrik ran the back of his fingers along her jaw and down her neck, her back arching towards him as he drew his hand lower, dragging it along the neckline of her jumper.

Henrik leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before pulling back and taking hold of the hem of her jumper, slowly pulling it up. She let out a little whimper as the back of his hands swept against her breasts and Roxanna licked her lips a little as he finished pulling the jumper from her body, quickly folding it before setting it aside as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She focused on the feeling of his lips against hers, her breathing starting to quicken as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. She felt herself falling backwards, and she braced her body so that she wouldn't thump her back or head against the rug. Once she was prone, Henrik began to trail his lips along her jaw until he reached her earlobe, nipping it before letting his tongue snake out and lap at the shell of her ear, heightening her desire. He chuckled when she shivered and she swatted at his shoulder lightly.

"Do you like this?" he murmured before pressing a large, open mouthed kiss to the pulse point of her neck. And then he pulled away a little to blow steadily at it, and she bit her lip as she squirmed beneath him, feeling her desire ramp up a little more. She spread her legs wantonly, encouraging Henrik to rest between them, and he obliged her as he slipped the blouse off her shoulders. And then his lips blazed a trail of white hot desire down her neck and along the cup of her bra before engulfing her breast in his mouth, using his tongue to rub the lace of her bra against her nipple, irritating it into a stiff peak. She arched against him, trying to come into closer contact with his mouth.

"Henrik!" she cried out as he sat up, feeling the loss of his warmth at once. He gave her a tiny smirk as he slowly slipped the buttons on his shirt from their holes. Roxanna couldn't draw her eyes away from his elegant fingers, imagining them dancing over her own flesh, teasing her and bring her pleasure.

"What are you picturing, darling?" he said lowly as he shrugged out of his shirt, adding it to the neat pile of clothes on the hearth. "Is it my fingers drawing patterns on your torso, circling your navel with delicate touches as you bow up to try and get me to touch your more? Are you thinking about the way three of my fingers can slip inside you, and that I curl them just so and you mewl in pleasure as you tighten around them, trying to milk every last drop of desire from me? What is it?"

She felt a rush of wetness flood her sex, and his smirk widened a little as he unzipped her skirt and tugged it from her legs, leaving her in just her underwear and tights. "All of that, Henrik. Please, just, touch me?"

"All in good time, Roxanna." She felt her lower lip push forward in a pout. Henrik shook his head a little as he stood and divested himself of his trousers. She could see his erection tenting out the front of his boxers, and another thrill of desire ran through her body. As he folded them, she sat up a little, reclining on her arms as she watched him carefully get to his knees, reaching out and taking hold of the waistband of her tights and starting to tug them down her legs. She lifted her hips so that he could easily pull them off. While he was working on that, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties starting to shimmy them down her hips, only for Henrik to click his tongue a little.

"What?"

"This is about taking our time and enjoying our bodies. To relax and explore and ignore the fact that it is snowing so heavily outside. The heat that we create would certainly melt that, yes?" She nodded as she sighed a little, allowing her hands to fall by her side as she watched him drop her tights atop the pile before he stretched out over her, kissing her gently as he unclipped her bra, drawing it from her body before he buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing light kisses against her collarbone as his hands swept up and down her torso.

Roxanna tried to bump her hips up against his, only to feel his hands gently push her down onto the carpet once more. She did have to smile though, when his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties, finishing the job she had been so eager to complete earlier. Once she was naked, Roxanna hooked one leg around his, trying to pull him fully onto her body, wanting to feel him close as he continued to kiss her skin. He chuckled a little as he sat up and looked down at her body. She knew that she was flushed with desire, but that he liked her like that. "You are my beautiful partner, Roxanna MacMillan," he breathed out as he lowered a hand to her torso, using his finger to circle her nipples in turn, further stiffening them. She could hear herself groan lowly, trying to stop herself from trying to rush things, to get in closer contact with him, since she knew that he would just take things at his own pace, no matter how much she wanted to move things along.

"You're teasing me, Henrik," she breathed out, trying to let him know just how much she needed him. He dipped his head a little as he dragged his hand down to her navel, circling it slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she whimpered and moved her hips restlessly.

"But teasing can bring the greatest pleasure," he replied with a smile, his hand dipping lower to caress her vulva, tugging gently on her pubic hair before drawing one finger between her labia. She lost control in that moment, arching her hips up to meet his hand, and the smile on his lips widened as he used his other hand to cup her bum, supporting her a little better as he carefully fitted a finger into her tight channel. She shifted her hips a little more, opening herself up to Henrik a little more fully as he worked another finger inside her as his thumb started to circle her clitoris, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Henrik's pace was lazy, gentle, and everything that just served to tease her, rather than get her off. Unconsciously, she cupped her breast and started to pinch her nipple, trying to build herself up to orgasm. "Roxanna?"

"I know. But I need this."

"Focus on me, then, and we'll move in tandem." She sighed as she nodded. That was when he grinned and slid his hand up her back until he was cradling her neck, gently pulling her up so that she was straddling him, feeling his other hand leave her body as her vulva came in contact with his erection. A little moan slipped from her lips as he fitted his cock between her labia, thrusting into her with one smooth motion before he tugged her legs around his waist so that they were as close together as humanly possible. Roxanna draped her arms over his shoulders as she gazed into his eyes, knowing that he would take things in his own time. "I love this right now. Having you so close to me, feeling your breasts brush against my chest with every breath you take, hearing your breathing hitch and skip when I move the tiniest millimeter."

He punctuated his words with a small thrust of his hips, sending a fresh wave of desire coursing through her body. "And now you're just teasing me," she gasped out as his hand slid between their bodies, cupping her vulva as his thumb stroked her clit. "That just adds to my desire."

"I know," he murmured moments before lowering his head to her chest and pressing his mouth against her skin. A long moan spilled from her lips as he opened his mouth and began to suck at the skin, drawing it upwards as his tongue laved on the skin his mouth covered. She knew that it would leave a mark, and she'd have to wear a blouse that buttoned all the way up to her neck, so as not to reveal how they had warmed themselves during the storm. Finally, finally, he started to nip his way down to her breasts until he was drawing one breast inside his mouth, sucking softly as his tongue fluttered across her nipple, causing her breathing to hitch unevenly as she grabbed hold of his hair, tugging none too gently as she fell backwards once more, thrusting her hips upwards as she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to enter her more fully.

"I just can't wait any longer, darling," she gasped out, feeling his teeth close around her sensitized breast as he started to thrust in and out of her at a faster pace. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, and as she felt the orgasm sweep over her body, she felt Henrik's hips snap against her as he strove for his own climax. And then, they were collapsing on the rug in a tangle of limbs, and she pulled him up so that she could capture his lips in a sweet kiss before running her hands up and down his back. "This was the perfect thing to warm me up on a snowy winter's day," she murmured.

"It truly was," he replied before kissing her three times in rapid succession. "I am going to grab our dressing gowns and then be right back." She nodded and watched him get up and head out of the room. Roxanna found that she couldn't tear her eyes from the firm globes of his arse, as it wasn't a picture that she was often presented with. Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest and listened to the fire crackle as a deep peace settled in her bones. If only all their evenings could end this way, even if she knew that her back would most definitely disagree with that feeling come the morning. Though since they were both off work the next day, she supposed that she could talk Henrik into giving her a deep tissue massage, putting those lovely long fingers to good work on her back.


End file.
